Remember me
by CornishPixie-x
Summary: When Bobby calls Dean and Sam to his house urgently, they come face to face with a person from their past, a person that Sam thought he would never see again. What if this person doesn't remember them? What is her part to play in the apocolypse? Sam/OC


Disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise.

**Author's note - Hi, this is my first story so I'm a little bit nervous! It just popped into my head. Let me know what you think! :) **

**Chapter one - Kate**

"About time!" Bobby Singer muttered, impatiently, as he quickly beckoned Sam and Dean Winchester inside his house. It felt like they had taken forever to arrive.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Bobby, what the hell is all of this about?" Not only did Bobby call them in the middle of the night to ask them to travel out to him as soon as possible, but he also left them with no explanation. The mystery of why they had to be in South Dakota as soon as possible had eaten both of the Winchesters up, and spat them out, for the duration of their entire journey. They knew it must of been seriously important, especially with the seals breaking all over the place. Bobby wouldn't ask them to come away from trying to stop the end of the world if the problem was something that he was capable of handling.

Bobby didn't say anything as the two Winchesters followed him into the lounge, causing Sam and Dean to shoot a confused look at each other. "You may need to sit down." He instructed them before perching on the coffee table.

"Why?" Sam questioned, growing more and more concerned by the minute.

"Just sit down."

The tone of Bobby's voice was enough to make both Dean and Sam rush towards the couch and fall back on to it. Dean couldn't take being out of the loop anymore. "What is all of this about?"

Bobby looked at each of the Winchesters, in turn, and then settled his eyes on Sam. "It's about Kate."

Sam was suddenly lost for words. His eyes widened as he thought of her; The two brothers had met Kate on a hunt and bailed her out of some trouble. They went their seperate ways after the hunt but Sam and Kate stayed in contact with each other through texts, emails and phone calls. After two months, they crossed paths again and, during the hunt that all three hunters were working on, Kate and Sam began dating. After that, she travelled around with them for five months and Sam knew that he had fallen in love with her.

But then she left. Her departure was so sudden that it tore Sam into pieces; she didn't even say goodbye.

"What about Kate?" Dean spat out her name as if it was a deadly disease. After growing to trust her in the five months, seeing his brother so happy and then waking up one morning to discover she had gone and left Sam in a heart broken state, Dean hated the woman.

"You're not gonna like this... I'm tellin' you that now." Bobby warned them both as he fiddled with his hat.

Sam licked his suddenly dry lips and finally found his voice. " Please Bobby, just tell us straight."

Bobby sighed. "She left you because she was possessed."

"W-what?" Sam demanded, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual. For the past year and a half he had been devestated that Kate would just leave him after everything that they had been through together, and now he found out that she had left against her will. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't believe that he had spent so long hating Kate for hurting his brother when it had been a demon's doing. Neither of the Winchesters could barely believe what they were hearing.

"How do you know that?" It was Dean's turn to ask the questions now.

"Because she's here."

The youngest Winchester felt his heart suddenly beating at a thousand miles an hour... Kate was currently under the same roof as him? Without even realising what he was doing, Sam had stood up from the couch. "Where is she? Is she upstairs? Why is she here?" All of the questions came shooting out of his mouth and he had no idea how to stop them.

"Wait," Bobby warned Sam as he also stood up from his spot on the coffee table. "You can't see her yet."

"Why the hell not?" Sam demanded, annoyed that he was being prevented from seeing Kate.

Even under the circumstances, Bobby wouldn't allow anybody speaking to him like that. He glared momentarily at Sam and silently warned him that he should sit back down but, when the Winchester wasn't budging, he sighed. "Sam, she has amnesia."

The words hit Sam like a bullet to the head and he suddenly felt the urge to sit back down. Instead, he placed his hands on the back of the couch to steady his nerves.

"Does she remember anything?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "She remembers a lot of the possession, but nothing leading up to it."

The look of disappointment on Sam's face caused Dean to frown. It was as if Sam was blaming himself for all of this. "How did Kate even get here?" He questioned.

"That's the strange thing... I was in here, minding my own business, and then I get a knock on the door. I open it, and she's standing there panicked as hell. Apparently it just came to her head to come here."

"Can I see her?" Sam hoped that she would remember him if she saw him in the flesh.

Bobby bit his bottom lip and then began to speak. "Sam, you need to be aware that she won't know you from Adam... you need to be prepared for that."

As much as it hurt the youngest Winchester to even contemplate Kate not knowing him, he reluctantly nodded. All that mattered to him now was seeing her again.

"Okay, well, if you idjits stay down here, I'll just go and get Kate." Bobby looked between the two brothers and then walked towards the door.

As soon as Bobby left the room, Sam began pacing nervously around. His older brother watched every single expression that crossed his face and shook his head sadly. The youngest Winchester may have been devestated by Jessica's murder but Kate was the love of Sam's life.

* * *

Kate sat in the unfamiliar bed, of the unfamiliar room, and glanced around curiously. She wasn't scared about being in this house, she wasn't scared of Bobby Singer, but it tore her up inside to know that she didn't even know who she was and why she was here. Kate felt like she had no real identity. Heck, she didn't even know how old she was, her date of birth, or any other trivial pieces of information that people should know about themselves. All she remembered before arriving at this Salvage is that there was a very evil force inside of her. She had experienced dark times and the thing inside of her had taunted her for longer than she could remember.

A knock on the other side of the door caused Kate to jump out of her thoughts. When she finally regained composure, she sighed to herself. "Come in," She watched as the door opened and the man that had helped her few the past two days entered the bedroom. He gave her a warm smile and then walked over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Did you get a better sleep last night?"

Kate nodded, to be polite, even though she really didn't even have much sleep at all. When she managed to close her eyes and sink back into her pillow, all she was greeted with was darkness. There were no memories or people to dream of inside of her mind, just emptiness.

"Erm," Bobby began as he scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanna come downstairs and meet two of my friends?" He didn't see the point in trying to bundle a load of information on the poor woman, especially as she was still clueless to just about everything around her.

She stared at him for a few minutes, as if she was contemplating what to do. Kate was scared about the idea of meeting new people when she didn't even know herself but Bobby had been so good to her so she needed to be polite. "Sure, that sounds like fun." She managed to muster a smile on to her face and then climbed out of bed , dressed in a pair of pyjamas that Bobby had went out to get when she had arrived.

* * *

Bobby led Kate down the stairs and then stopped in front of the lounge door.

"Bobby, is everything okay?" Kate questioned, her eyebrows raised in genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He stated in return before opening the lounge door.

As soon as the door opened, Sam and Dean turned into the direction of it to see Bobby and Kate walking into the lounge. Sam's heart nearly dropped into his stomach; He hadn't seen her in so long, yet she looked almost exactly the same. Her hair, which used to touch the middle of her back, however, was now cropped up to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were still mezmerizing and he found it difficult to look away for even a second. Dean couldn't believe that she was in the same room as them again. When she first walked into the lounge, he felt a pang of anger towards her but then he remembered why she left.

"It's nice to meet friends of Bobby's, he's a wonderful host." Kate began, doing her best to make a good impression to the two strangers in front of her. She felt a little bit unnerved, however, by the fact that the tallest of the two was staring at her intently. "I'm Kate."

Dean noticed that Sam was still staring at Kate and cleared his throat, which caused his younger brother to break away from his thoughts and smile sadly. "I'm Sam Winchester," Sam put emphasis on his name, to see if it had any effect on Kate, but when it didn't he averted his gaze from her and dropped his eyes to the floor for a few seconds.

"And I'm his older brother Dean." Dean introduced himself when he clearly saw that his brother was having a tough time.

"Winchester?" Kate questioned curiously, as if something had popped into her mind. This caused Dean, Sam and Bobby to turn their attention to her hopefully. "Like the gun you showed me yesterday?" Kate turned to Bobby, the question popping out of her mouth as if she hadn't even noticed their hopeful stares.

Dean glanced over to Sam to see the hope die from his eyes.

"Yeah, like the gun." Bobby stated, trying his best not to sound disappointed.

Kate looked between the Dean and Sam and shot them both the bright smile that made Sam go crazy. "It's nice meeting you both."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand admitting to himself that Kate really did not know him at all, so he rose up from his chair and quickly walked towards the door.

"Sammy," Dean called after his brother, but Sam just continued walking without hesitation. He needed a few minutes to get his head clear.

Kate watched Sam leave, too, and couldn't help but notice how upset he seemed. "What's wrong with him?" She questioned softly.

Dean looked over to her and sighed. "He's upset because you used to know us."

"Dean," Bobby warned; but, it was too late, Kate had heard it.

"What? How?"

"You used to travel around with us and, well, you and Sammy used to be very close..." Dean trailed off, ignoring Bobby's glares.

Kate was dumbstruck. Had she really known the two men that she had just met? "He was my friend?" She asked, realizing why Sam had just stormed out like that. Kate couldn't help but feel extremely bad... she felt like this was all of her fault.

Before Dean could say anything else, Bobby gently grabbed Kate's arm and turned her to face him. "I think it's time you go and wash up for breakfast."

"But-"

Bobby cut Kate off. "There are a pair of Jeans and a top upstairs. We'll talk when you come downstairs."

Kate looked back towards Dean, who was glaring up at Bobby, and then eventually nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a bit."

Both Dean and Bobby watched as she walked out of the lounge door and straight up the stairs. When she was out of ear shot, Bobby turned to Dean and shook his head angrily. "Are you mad boy?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Dean snapped, annoyed. "Bobby, she has a right to know what her past was like. It might make her remember-"

"It's not a good idea to be cramming loads of information into the head of somebody who has amnesia! She's got to try and remember for herself boy!"

Dean stood up from his seat and shook his head. "Sammy and I can help her remember! We can all help her remember, Goddamnit." He took a few seconds to calm himself down. "If we can't tell her everything then at least let us try and help her remember." Bobby was about to object but Dean held up his hand. "Sammy's already kicked himself enough about Kate's sudden disappearance so I think he deserves to have her back again!"

Bobby sighed. "Fine. But we're not to tell her that she was in a relationship with Sam, or anything about hunting. It might be too much for her..."

Silence overcame the two of them for a few moments, until Dean finally spoke up again. "Since when did you become the protective type?" He joked lightly even though he was still angry at Bobby's decision.

Bobby glared, his eyes defensive. "Hey! You try supporting a girl who has amnesia!" He would never admit it, but the hunter had became attached to Kate in the last two days. He had already been attached to her before she was possessed but seeing her again had made him decide that he was going to help her out, and bundling loads of memories on to her was something that Bobby thought wouldn't help her.

* * *

Kate was so confused. She had only known Bobby for two days but she trusted him. However, now she was concerned that he was trying to hide something from her... one of the men downstairs had told her that she was friends with the other man and Bobby just made her go back upstairs. There were more to these men than Bobby was letting on. But then how come she couldn't rememeber them? It frustrated her. All that she wanted was her memory back. Because, without her memory, she really didn't feel as if life was worth living.

She glanced out of the bedroom window to see Sam stood in front of one of the junk cars. She could see his face, contorted with anger and sadness, and then all of the sudden his hands slammed down on to the bonnet of the car, causing her to flinch slightly. Kate had to look away from the window because seeing him so upset was causing her to become distressed. She felt an urge to run downstairs and talk to Sam but then rationality stopped her; she didn't know him at all. To her, the Winchesters were just two guys who she had just met. To them, she was, apparently, a friend.

Kate looked into the long mirror of the room and frowned. There was nothing there that she recognised, nothing that could bring her comfort. Her reflection was a stranger.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review please? :)**


End file.
